


What I been waiting For....

by Mischief11



Series: Love and War [2]
Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a long time for the words to appear on his skin. He knew it would take many years for them to meet but he could wait. Buckingham would wait and plan and prepare to meet his other half. He would wait for them to unite and they would change the world. He did not know he was waiting for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I been waiting For....

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [write love on my skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835587) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



For many years of his life George did not have a soul mark. It was not unusual to not be born with one because your mate is destined to be younger than you but that did not stop him from worrying. He was fourteen when he woke in the middle of the night to the feeling of something burning the flesh of his body. It only lasted a few seconds and it left him gasping for breath and to afraid to move. It took a long time for George to gather the courage to stand in front of a mirror and see what destiny gave him. The words ran from the bottom of his neck and down the left side of his shoulder and he believed they belonged to a man. He did not know how long he stood there and traced each letter with the tips of his fingers. George was so happy to finally have him, to know he would not be alone forever that he almost forgot to read them. 

_What time is it?_

They weren't the most amazing or romantic words but they were there and his and George could not wait to meet him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

George is twenty-one and his father wants to marry him off to try and increase their standing. He refuses because his mate is only seven and he has no idea who or where he is. It only made father angry and he claimed that his family's future was more important and that the family could not wait. It was a shame considering George could wait for his mate till his dying day. A few words to his mother who is always trying to make up for the fact she thinks that they father failed him and his father drops the subject. The king, James the first, notices him one day and within a few weeks he becomes the royal cup-bearer and a new future opens up before him. His father mentions the names of potential wives in his ear but George will not marry some pretty face when the other part of his soul is out there and waiting for him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

George has clawed his way to the top to be the most powerful person outside the royal family in England and he is barely twenty-eight. Today is his soul mates birthday and will be thirteen now. His mate is on his way to manhood and Buckingham has already secured them a future far from the poor house his father almost drove the family into. His mate must be someone high in power and authority to dare ask him such a question like he is a personal servant. He often stays up late at night and runs his fingers over the words on his shoulder and sometimes he felt as if his mate was doing the same. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His mate has turned eight-teen and Buckingham is more than ready for him to get here. Buckingham is now thirty-two and most people whisper that he will never settle down which he has every plan to do. In order to stay busy Buckingham steals plans that the Three Failateers stole in Venice and puts a lot of work into building the war machine for the next year. He mocks the little king of France and his horrible fashion sense, flirts with the queen and looks down at Athos on his knees for the second time. These people were so petty and pathetic that Buckingham hopes that his mate is not French. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of days after his visit to France and Athos is making his move for revenge. Buckingham stationed his guard and doubled their number and dares Athos to try and make it pass them all. He can't hold back the chuckles when the captain of his guard comes to tell him one the French men has been captured nor when Milady makes her grand exit. Buckingham ordered the first Musketeer brought to him as he lays out the tools of a torturers' trade and picks his favorite from the pack. He walks over to the window with the tool in hand and hopes his young mate doesn't ever finds out about his _'talents'_ in this particular area. 

Buckingham turns around when the guard enters the room with his first prisoner. He is a young man who could still be called a boy with thick curly hair the color of tree bark and his body is slim and almost feminine. Altogether the body is a pretty one and Buckingham regrets that the boy is being dragged into this. Almost. He mostly feels annoyed that Athos has sent a boy (such a lovely one!) to do a man's job. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in.” Caught in his speech Buckingham barely noticed the boy give a start when he spoke and took his staring as because of fear. The boy watched him with intensity as he flicked the blades in his hands and slowly walked over to him.

“What were you after away, eh?” 

Buckingham leaned over him and caught a bit of the boys scent. He smelled of sweat, the sea and wine causing Buckingham to bite back a groan. The boy's skin is strangely flushed and his eyes which is a bright blue that almost looked grey were beautiful and heartbreaking sad. Buckingham continued to talk despite his curiosity that the boy was not begging or cursing him and just as he started to think the boy was either mute, scared or slow he spoke.

"What time is it?"

His voice was soft and sweet like maple tea but did this boy just ask him what time it was in the middle of his speech? The audacity! Without even thinking Buckingham looked around for the clock across from his desk and answered him. “About two o’clock, I’d say. Why? Are you in a hurry?”

“Look out the window.” Buckingham flipped the instrument in his hand while thinking of stabbing the boy with it in one of his (pretty!) eyes when his movement brought his attention to the warmth and tingling across his shoulder. He had a urge to raise his hand to the words and his body shivered from something other than cold as the warmth increased. Buckingham frowned as he thought back to when it started barely a minute ago after the boy asked him what time it was and it was like someone has slapped him. His head whipped around to stare at the flushed and shaking Frenchman before him and Buckingham could not believe the evidence that was being laid before him. While the boy was of the right age he could not be the one he spent the last thirty-three years waiting for! He was poor, French, a musketeer, pretty, honey-voiced, and breaking into his palace! 

The boy turned his head and Buckingham found himself looking directly into his eyes and his breathe caught in his throat. Those beautiful eyes were sad, hopeful, scared and vulnerable and he could not look away as he stared at the one he had been waiting for. Relief and happiness bubbled up inside of him because finally he was here! Buckingham opened his mouth to speak and the whole room exploded into fire. 

He kicked the chair off of him and quickly looked around the room to find his mate and see if he was injured but the boy was no longer in the room. Desperate he turned to the large hole in his palace wall and saw his airship flying away with his mate. Buckingham looked into the boy's eyes and anger rose inside of him along with the desire to snatch his mate and hold on to him forever. His eyes traveled to the others on the ship and seeing Athos turned his vision red with rage and hate swam in his heart.

"ATHOS!"

His name was a threat, a promise, a declaration of war.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where are we going?" 

"To France," Buckingham replied as he walked to the front of his ship as his soldiers helped Milady to the back "I am going to take back what is mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is my inspiration! Give me ideas!


End file.
